


there's more french in their kiss than in their blood

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Dancing, hnnngggg im love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: They're in each other's arms and wouldn't change a thing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	there's more french in their kiss than in their blood

Marinette and Adrien danced around their apartment, gracefully avoiding knocking into the dining chairs. It was 23h, the kids were asleep. Her skirt swayed as they moved. 

Marinette sat her head on his shoulder. Adrien wrapped his arms around her torso. They slowly danced in sync, their younger endeavours paying off nicely in the way where neither of them tripped over the other’s feet. He let his head rest on her hair. 

The aroma of cinnamon and apple filled the air as freshly baked pastries sat in the counter, piping hot. Classical music played from a speaker sat on the coffee table. Marinette’s ponytail bobbed as they swayed. 

Marinette lifted her head up, lightly kissing Adrien’s jaw. He smiled. She brought her head back to his chest and pressed her cheek into it. He picked his head up and brushed her bangs up, kissing her forehead. He set his head back on her hair. She smiled. 

Moonlight streamed in from the windows, illuminating their bodies. They broke apart for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Marinette leaned up while Adrien leaned down, their lips meeting for a soft kiss. 

Marinette brought her arms up and hung them around his neck. Adrien pulled her closer. They pulled apart slightly. They pressed their foreheads together, lightly breathing on their lips. 

Adrien closed his eyes and smiled. Marinette followed suit. They made their way to the couch and sat down. She let her head rest on his shoulder. He took one of her hands and held, placing a light kiss on the back of it. Her cheeks went a bit pink while she smiled. 

He put an arm around her, pulling her into his side. She snuggled into him, and happily sighed. He smiled and Kissed the top of her hair. They dozed off, classical music still playing in the background. 

Everything was well in the Dupain-Cheng household, and they wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnngggg themmm  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
